mi historia
by hbk showstopper
Summary: es la historia de una chica de la época romana que la cual su region de la Galia fue destruida por dicho imperio y decide buscar venganza
**LA GUERRERA DE GALIA**

En la época romana, un pueblo de Galia fue devastado por el ejercito romano, asesinando a la casi totalidad de su población, los sobrevivientes huyeron y se escondieron en tiendas de campaña en los bosques, una de ellas es Florence una niña muy hermosa quien perdió a su familia, fue criada por un guerrero del pueblo que le enseño todo lo relacionado con la guerra. Ella que odia a muerte a los romanos, juró algún día matar al emperador.

Pasan 25 años, Florence es ahora una mujer hermosa y una espectacular guerrera, junto a Antonius, un desertor de roma, deciden viajar a la ciudad para buscar al emperador y llevar su cabeza ante los sobrevivientes de Galia, uno de los sobrevivientes un poco escéptico le dice a Florence:

-No crees que estas soñando? Traer la cabeza del emperador, ellos nos superan en número, acá pocos saben pelear y no tenemos ni caballería ni armas.

Florence le responde:

-Buscaremos aliados, en Britania, los germanos, estoy segura que ellos nos ayudarán con tal de ser libres de roma.

Antonius confía en Florence ya que es la mejor guerrera de toda Galia y cree que el emperador y roma será derrotado, humillado y avergonzado. Florence es de las pocas que tiene armas, espadas, arcos, lanzas y tiene muy poca protección, no posee armadura, solo unos brazaletes de acero en los brazos y otros en la muñeca, el resto es solo para tapar sus senos y su parte inferior, con unas sandalias tipo botas amarradas hasta las rodillas. Pocos creen que Florence logre su objetivo, pero no tienen opción sino confiar en ella.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **EN BUSCA DEL EJÉRCITO DE LA GUERRERA**

Florence parte en busca de gente para su ejército, la acompaña Antonius quien ve en ella la salvadora de su pueblo y el fin de la tiranía del actual emperador, en el camino ven que vienen soldados romanos, ella quiere pelear, pero Antonius le dice que se escondan eso no le gusto a Florence

-Que diablos haces? No te das cuenta que son soldados romanos, además son unos 200 o 300 soldados, nosotros solo somos 2, se que quieres vengarte de ellos pero no podemos cometer un suicidio.

Todos los soldados pasan tranquilamente, ellos vuelven a montar sus caballos y siguen su camino. Después de dos días de viaje llegan a otro campamento donde hay gente de Britania y germanos, ellos asustados ven llegar dos personas a caballo una de ellas está armada, Florence les dice que no les va a hacer nada que la contrario quiere hablar con ellos. Florence les comenta lo que planea hacer, pero solo recibe respuestas negativas, en ese pueblo muy pocos saben pelear y además no quieren pelear contra Roma, pese a la insistencia de la guerrera recibe respuestas negativas ella les dice:

-Está bien, cuando pierdan lo poco que les queda por otro ataque de roma no se lamenten, ellos volverán y los mataran a todos, no los obligare.

Ella se levanta, monta su caballo, Antonius hace lo mismo y se van, en el camino que son otros dos días Florence siente que la gente no quiere su libertad, por miedo a roma, Antonius mirándola a los ojos le dice que es obvio que tengan miedo se enfrentarían a un imperio.

Al llegar a su campamento, todos notan que ella no tuvo éxito, el sujeto que estaba escéptico le dice:

-Te lo dije, tú eres la única que cree que alguien se va a enfrentar a roma.

Ella le responde:

-Sé que ellos quieren hacerlo, solo tienen miedo démosles tiempo y veras.

De repente al campamento llegan unas 30 personas a caballo, preguntan por Florence, ella se identifica esas personas después de pensarlo aceptan unirse a la guerrera pero, no tienen armas ni quien sepa pelear como para enfrentar a roma además no tienen armas, uno de los que está ahí dice que conoce una mujer que es herrera y que fabrica espadas para ejércitos que se rebelan contra roma le comenta eso a Florence, ella dice que deben ir donde esa mujer, ese sujeto de nombre William le dice:

-Ella vive a unos 4 días de acá, debemos tomar una atajo para que los romanos no nos vean, con suerte por ahí en 3 días estaremos donde ella, además te quiero decir ella es muy fuerte y es una increíble guerrera con gusto aceptaría unirse a tu causa.

Sin esperar, unas 50 personas parten hacia donde esa mujer incluida la guerrera, ella se nota entusiasmada con lo que le dijo William ella le dice:

-De donde es esta mujer, como se llama, de donde viene dímelo todo.

-Ella es de Grecia, y hace aproximadamente unos 5 años los romanos acabaron con su aldea, matando a su esposo e hijos, luego ella conformo un ejército para derrotar a roma sin embargo, fracasó siendo ella la única sobreviviente, ha estado esperando que alguien le pida volver a la batalla y tú eres ese alguien. Se llama Atlanta es de confiar.

Ellos pasan muy cerca a un soldado romano que está herido, algunos piensan en ayudarlo a lo que Florence se niega, pero Antonius le dice que si lo ayudan a cambio de que les diga cómo llegar a roma sin ser detectados, a la guerrera le parece una buena idea, pide que lo levanten y lo lleve el último de la caravana. Luego de 3 días y medio llegan a la cabaña de Atlanta, William se baja busca en voz alta a Atlanta, de entre unos maderos sale una mujer de unos 30 años, muy hermosa con músculos de acero vestida con un velo de color blanco, unos brazaletes metálicos y una espada en su costado derecho. Saluda a William, él le dice:

-Atlanta ella es Florence, se conoce como la guerrera de Galia, hemos viajado 3 días y medio para pedirte que nos hagas armas y te unas a nosotros.

Ella mira de arriba hacia abajo a Florence, sonríe y dice:

-Tiene mucho futuro en la guerra esta mujer, pero lo de unirme a ustedes depende de contra quien sea.

Todos le responden que será contra roma, que todo esto es por la libertad y el honor de sus pueblos. Atlanta en ese caso acepta con la condición que se queden este día en su cabaña porque están cansados y no han comido bien, les pregunta que si traen metal para hacer las armas, William saca una bolsa llena de metal, ella comienza a fabricar las armas mientras los demás toman un vino, comen y descansan, pasan la noche ahí para partir muy temprano al campamento de Galia y entrenar gente para pelear, crear soldados que no le tengan miedo a roma. De nuevo viajan 3 días y medio, llegan al campamento de Galia con Atlanta incluida, al llegar la estaban esperando unos 70 hombres griegos, ella quien no confía en los griegos pues cree que ellos y los romanos son lo mismo les pregunta que quieren, ellos le dicen que quieren unirse al ejercito.

Atlanta baja del caballo, los mira y les dice que los estará vigilando, cualquier trampa o traición ella los matara.

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **EL CAMINO HACIA ROMA**

Han pasado meses desde que el entrenamiento de los hombres de Florence comenzó, ella cree que están listos para la batalla, Atlanta les entregó las armas, también arcos y flechas hechas de los árboles, todos montan sus caballos y se dirigen camino a roma. Tomaran varios días en llegar por el lugar donde el soldado les indico, el va con todo el grupo y muy bien vigilado.

Después de unos 10 días todo el grupo llega a roma, Antonius conoce a alguien que puede darles posada y esconderlos del ejercito romano, ahí el soldado quien tiene unos planos de unas celdas que comunican al palacio del emperador, mirando todo Atlanta ve que la única manera de entrar es haciéndose pasar por gladiadoras, Florence ve en eso la oportunidad no solo para entrar al palacio sino también para liberar a todos los esclavos, pero esperaran para entrar en la noche. Entran por las celdas, donde poco a poco van liberando esclavos, saliendo por la parte de atrás de las catacumbas, ningún soldado se da cuenta del escape, Florence los lleva a un lugar cerca a la casa del amigo de Antonius, donde se ocultarán con la esperanza de que Florence los salve de roma. Al día siguiente, se da la alarma que todos los esclavos habían escapado, el emperador es informado, hace llamar al capitán de esas catacumbas y le dice:

-Cómo es posible que los esclavos se hayan escapado, acaso no son las celdas más seguras de roma, capitán quiero que investigue quien los libero, sino pondré tu cabeza en el centro de roma como advertencia.

Inmediatamente el capitán busca por toda la ciudad quien los libero y porque, Flavio el amigo de Antonius se da cuenta que hay un despliegue por toda roma buscando a quienes liberaron a los esclavos, Flavio le cuenta la situación a Florence ella dice:

-Tenemos que estar preparados, tarde o temprano esta guerra comenzara de verdad, sugiero que todos estén listos con sus armas, buscaran casa por casa.

Atlanta propone prepararles una emboscada, y atacarlos al atardecer, capturar al capitán y enviarle un mensaje al emperador y advertirle que él es el siguiente, a la guerrera le parece una excelente idea tienen que preparar muy bien a emboscada atrapar al capitán y hacerlas entrar como gladiadoras, para luego llegar al emperador. Luego de una incansable búsqueda el capitán y su ejército no encontraron a la guerrera y su gente, al regreso son emboscados por Florence y su gente, ambos bandos pierden hombres, pero logran atrapar al capitán donde de una manera violenta Florence lo tortura al igual que hicieron con su familia, luego de tanta tortura el capitán accede a meterlas como gladiadoras a ella y Atlanta. Días después el capitán hace llamar a uno de sus soldados y le hace creer que atrapó a las personas que liberaron a los esclavos, llevándolas a las mismas celdas donde se encuentran los gladiadores.

Allá encuentran un gladiador de nombre Claudio, un romano que decidió desertar, que en un futuro sería un gran aliado.

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **LA PRIMER BATALLA**

 **ROMA VS LA GUERRERA DE GALIA**

Uno de los empleados de Flavio, delata a los romanos donde están los que liberaron a los esclavos, diciéndoles que hay dos gladiadoras que están en las celdas y que ahí pueden llegar a ellas. Florence y Atlanta están en las celdas esperando su debut como gladiadoras pero, dos soldados llegan con la intensión de matarlas, ellas se enfrentan a los soldados venciéndolos y escapando de las celdas, en el escape Atlanta dice:

-Debemos escapar de roma, acá ellos tendrán ventaja y nos mataran a todos, puede haber una forma de atraeros a campo abierto ahí tendremos la ventaja.

Florence le dice:

-Tenemos que ir a la casa de Flavio, y avisarles a todos abandonaremos roma pero con Antonius dentro de las celdas lo pueden matar, no podemos dejarlo ahí.

Florence quiere volver sola a las celdas para liberar a Antonius, Atlanta no le permite ir sola así que irá con ella, ambas van solas y buscan a Antonius por una ventana con rejas lo ven pero están custodiados por soldados, Florence lleva un cuchillo y toma por sorpresa a los soldados degollándolos, toman las llaves y sacan a Antonius en el camino, Florence le cuenta lo que van a hacer diciéndole que van a abandonar roma y enfrentarlos a campo abierto, esa misma noche abandonan roma. Al día siguiente, ven los soldados muertos y preguntan que paso, uno de los gladiadores les cuentan que dos mujeres los mataron y liberaron a un gladiador, esto llega a oídos del emperador quien ordena seguirlos pidiendo que le traigan con vida a la líder de esos rebeldes.

El capitán y su ejército salen a primera hora de roma buscando a los rebeldes, así como los llama el emperador. La guerrera y su ejército llegan a un bosque a kilómetros de roma, le han saca ventaja al ejército romano de casi dos días y tendrán tiempo de reorganizarse pero, ellos son solo 50 y los romanos 200, saben que por número están en desventaja, Florence, Atlanta y Antonius son los expertos en combate ellos deciden liderar el ejercito, a Atlanta se le ocurre que de los troncos de los árboles pueden hacer unas lanzas para atacar a la caballería romana, preparan flechas con fuego para atacar la infantería para que al final la guerrera ataque al capitán y lo que quede de la infantería. Los romanos luego de 4 días de viaje, finalmente llegan al campo de batalla, pero no ven a nadie de pronto oyen pasos de caballos detrás de ellos, el capitán se voltea y ve que los van a atacar por detrás, decide enviar a la caballería pero, la guerrera le tiene una sorpresa a la caballería romana, son las lanzas hechas con los troncos de los árboles usándolas de forma contundente acabando con la mayoría de la caballería romana, el capitán está impresionado y a la vez furioso envía a los arqueros pero, los arqueros de la guerrera les tienen preparado las flechas con fuego acabando con la mayoría de los arqueros romanos, debido a los escudos de la infantería se salvaron al defenderse. La infantería romana y el capitán van a atacar con todo, al igual que la infantería y Florence, junto con Atlanta y Antonius la brutal batalla deja muchos muertos en ambos bandos, quien sobrevive es el capitán quien herido regresa a roma. Antonius queda herido, es atendido por Atlanta, pero deben ir a un pueblo cercano para salvarlo ya que quedo muy mal herido, el ejército de la guerrera que eran 50 se redujo a 8 pero con el triunfo de esa batalla y dejando humillado la capitán, que tendrá que rendirle cuentas al emperador y explicarle el porqué de su fracaso.

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **A LA PERSECUCION DE LA GUERRERA**

Luego de haber perdido la batalla, el emperador está furioso y ordena que persigan a la guerrera, envía un nuevo capitán con 300 hombres para buscarla. Florence sabe que los romanos volverán con mas furia y a matarla, por eso reúne un nuevo ejército ya que el de ella tenía lo perdió en un 90% ahora reúne muchos griegos que están revelados contra la crueldad del emperador, ellos se unen a la guerrera con el objetivo de matar al emperador, estos nuevos guerreros son más contundentes, mas rudos y mejores gurreros.

Florence, nombra de líder del ejército a Atlanta quien fabrica armas más letales, creándoles armaduras más resistentes a las lanzas y espadas de los romanos en la noche, hace vigilancia Atlanta porque saben que los romanos podrían llegar en cualquier momento, otros están sobre los árboles preparados con sus flechas para atacar por arriba, todos están dispuestos a proteger a Florence, ella que tiene capturado al soldado romano le pregunta qué pasaría cuando lleguen los romanos, él le contesta que habría una masacre y ella sería llevada ante el emperador para ser juzgada. Atlanta que hace vigilancia, ve que alguien se acerca y los pone a todos alerta, pero afortunadamente no es el enemigo sino un aliado, Flavio quien llega con una buena cantidad de hombres para unirse a Florence, ahora el ejército aumenta en número. A Florence, se le ocurre ir al mismo roma a atacarlo, porque sabe si se quedan ahí esperando a los romanos vendrán mas y mas sería interminable en cambio, si llegan al emperador tendrían a roma humillado y rendido.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo todos deciden que pronto volverán a roma sabiendo que a Florence la están persiguiendo, pero ella cree que estar en roma seria una excelente idea, atacándolo intimidando al emperador y si para eso tienen que destruir la ciudad lo harán así vidas inocentes se pierdan van con todo contra roma, dejaron pasar semanas y los romanos dieron como muerta a la guerrera, al enterarse de eso, Florence continua con su plan de entrar como gladiadora al llegar a roma ellas vuelven a meterse como gladiadoras, en ese momento Florence se hace llamar Eva la gladiadora desconocida. El emperador confiado que dio como muerta a la guerrera se prepara para ir al evento de los gladiadores.

Llega el turno de Florence a enfrentarse con otro gladiador, la anuncian como Eva, el emperador queda encantado por su forma de pelear, ella mata al gladiador pero no se quita su máscara y no le hace caso al emperador, cosa que enfurece al monarca y ordena ir a buscarla, un par de soldados la buscan pero al llegar donde están los gladiadores, ella ya no estaba informándole eso al emperador. Ahora viene el turno de Atlanta, quien también deja deslumbrado al emperador primero por su cuerpo, segundo por su forma de pelear el le pide matar al gladiador y ella lo hace, pero tampoco se quita la máscara huyendo también del emperador dejándolo furioso.

El emperador las busca por toda roma, pero ellas están bien escondidas, se preparan para otra lucha de gladiadores sin perder de vista al emperador, pero esta vez el emperador tiene preparado algo para ellas, deben pelear con leones, la primera es Atlanta quien demuestra lo fuerte que es venciendo al león luego de 1 hora, Florence también demuestra lo buena que es venciendo al león dejando así con la boca abierta al emperador, esta vez Florence si se quita la máscara, el emperador ve una mujer muy hermosa y se sintió atraído por ella, su actitud cambia quiere que ella vaya al palacio para verla de cerca, ella se niega al comienzo pero Atlanta cree que es una buena estrategia para tenerlo de cerca y saber cuántos guardias lo custodian y lo mejor de todo ganarse la confianza del emperador.

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **LA GUERRERA Y EL EMPERADOR**

Florence acepta la invitación del emperador, donde es recibida por él mismo, dándole una cena increíble y tratándola como una reina, el emperador le dice:

-Es hermosa señorita, de donde es?

-Soy de Galia majestad, es un honor estar con usted esta noche no pensé que el palacio fuera tan hermoso.

Ambos tienen una gran noche, el emperador quedo obsesionado con Florence y le pide que se quede con él, ella sabe que para ganarse la confianza debe aceptar todo lo que le pida, incluyendo el acostarse con él. Atlanta quien siguió a Florence observa todo, la cantidad de guardias que custodian al emperador, luego de todo eso se va, dejando a Florence sola con el emperador ella sabe que en estos momentos el emperador está encantado con la guerrera y no le hará nada.

Al día siguiente, Florence ya casi se está ganando la confianza del emperador y ya sabe como atacarlo, les dice todo eso a su gente pero aun no lo atacaran, ella quiere tener convencido al emperador para luego atacarlo de frente sin que él tenga oportunidad de defenderse, Florence decide aceptar cuanta invitación del emperador haya, él le regala unas túnicas en seda color rojo y unos brazaletes en oro le otorga una de las mejores casa de roma, no le cobrara impuestos y le promete dejar tranquilos a los sobrevivientes de Galia, Florence está ganando terreno y le dice:

-Majestad, si alguien llegara a atacar roma cree que podría vencerla?

-No lo creo, roma tiene soldados en cada esquina y acá esta mi mejor ejercito nadie puede atacar a roma ni si quieras esas personas que lo intentaron hacer y derrotaron a mi ejercito en el campo.

Florence sabe que el emperador está confiado y cree que nadie podrá atacar la ciudad, ella está satisfecha de su plan, el emperador caerá pronto. La guerrera llega al lugar donde se están escondiendo con una túnica en seda de la mejor calidad de color rojo, unos brazaletes de oro estaba vestida como si fuera la esposa del emperador, Atlanta que vio todo sabe que ella tiene que soportar eso para poder ganarse la confianza del emperador, Florence piensa que debe hacerlo rápido antes que todo se pierda y el emperador la obligue a casarse, el plan tiene que realizarse pronto.

Antonius, cree que deben buscar romanos desertores para poder engañar a los guardias del emperador, porque sabe que donde descubra a Florence la matara, pero antes la torturará asi que deben actuar rápido antes que esto se salga de las manos. Atlanta encontró un túnel subterráneo que comunica al palacio del emperador, se lo informa a Antonius y se dirigen hacia alla. En el camino se encuentran con un antiguo guardia de emperador, que por maltratos del mismo quiere unirse a la guerrera, siendo asi ya 70 guerreros que reúnen, cada vez aumentando su fuerza de guerra.

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **EL HERMANO DEL EMPERADOR**

Una noche, Antonius está reunido con Florence, en ese momento le cuenta que el emperador tiene un hermano gemelo, que podrían utilizar para sus planes haciendo un cambio y capturando al verdadero emperador, el espera que el gemelo del emperador sea el gobernante de roma, el verdadero gobernante. Florence y Antonius van a buscar marco el hermano del emperador, al encontrarlo él identifica de inmediato a Antonius, el le presenta a Florence y le cuentan el plan que pretenden lo cual el pide unirse a ellos, el plan es que cuando capturen al emperador, Marco tome su lugar y al ser gemelos físicamente no verán la diferencia. Cuando llegan a la casa de Antonius con Marco, todos quedan alerta porque pensaban que era el emperador en ese momento, Antonius les cuenta quien es y que van a hacer con él Florence, le dice a Marco que el emperador tiene un gusto por ella así que deben hacerlo pronto antes que la obligue a casarse con él, Antonius sabe que deben hacerlo pero Atlanta quiere una guerra de una vez, Antonius piensa que lo mejor es cambiar al emperador por su hermano gemelo, La Guerrera le pregunta:

-Cómo vamos a hacer para cambiarlos? Eso me parece muy peligroso.

Antonius le responde:

-Tú serás quien nos ayude a cambiar al emperador lo llevaras fuera del palacio, te inventaras que darán un paseo, mientras eso nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer el cambio, se que será peligroso pero si el plan nos resulta no tendríamos que pelear.

Una vez más Florence la guerrera es invitada por emperador, mientras tanto Antonius y los demás la siguen para poder realizar el plan, van con el hermano gemelo del emperador y están a la espera a que Florence y el emperador salgan a dar un paseo, ellos salen a dar el paseo, Atlanta los espera y haciendo la que ataca a la guerrera golpea en la cabeza al emperador, en ese instante llevan al emperador a los calabozos haciendo el cambio por su hermano, hasta ahora sale todo bien Florence y los demás se van dejando al verdadero emperador en los calabozos.

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **EL EMPERADOR ES EL EMPERADOR?**

Flavio se sienta en el trono, siendo físicamente igual al emperador sin embargo, su comportamiento extraño hace que duden de él su amabilidad, su poco interés por Florence, la forma de tratar a sus sirvientes, la benevolencia con los esclavos. Concordio el capitán del ejército y mano derecha del emperador tiene sus dudas porque el emperador es arrogante, tirano, nunca es benevolente con los esclavos. Un día el Flavio como itinerario de Roma invita unos griegos quienes al entrar a la ciudad identifican de inmediato a Atlanta y a Florence, ellos le informan al Concordio que ellas viven en la ciudad y fueron las mismas que derrotaron a su compañía, Concordio se da cuenta de que el emperador no es el emperador de inmediato ordena capturarlo y buscar al emperador, lo encuentran en las celdas, él está furioso ordena matar a su hermano, el capitán le informa que Florence es la Guerrera de Galia y fue ella quien derrotó a su compañía, eso hace que el emperador se sienta traicionado ordenando buscarlas por toda la ciudad, Antonius quien tiene un informante en la corte del emperador le informa que Flavio va a ser asesinado, Florence y todos sus guerreros de inmediato van a salvar a Flavio.

Atlanta cree que será una emboscada que ellos los están esperando, Florence en sed de venganza no toma en cuenta eso y se dirige directamente al emperador, Antonius la detiene y le dice que deben tomarlo con calma que deben idear un plan para no caer en la trampa de los romanos, Antonius quien conoce Roma como la palma de la mano idea un plan para llevar a los romanos a un lugar donde queden rodeados y no puedan escapar, Atlanta va con una cantidad considerable de guerreros a rescatar a Flavio. Los griegos se unen a los romanos y su ejército aumenta en número, este grupo de griegos interceptan a Atlanta en la salida de las celdas teniendo una sangrienta batalla dejando herida a la misma y llevándose a Flavio unos de los griegos le dice a una Atlanta herida:

-Dile a la guerrera que si quiere a este que vaya por él, sola, el emperador la espera.

Atlanta se va mal herida, derrotada, humillada y enfurecida por haber perdido a Flavio e inmediatamente va al encuentro con Florence le cuenta lo que sucedió, Florence reagrupa a sus guerreros y se disponen a tenderle una trampa a los romanos y hace que el infiltrado haga que ellos caigan en la trampa, efectivamente eso pasa en un brutal batalla capturan al capitán Concordio y Florence dice:

-Díganle al emperador que un cambio, el capitán por Flavio, pero que venga él y solo a él se lo entregaré que si tiene los suficientes cojones que venga. Eso le es informado al emperador y el dice:

-No me importa el capitán Concordio, no vamos a hacer nada maten a mi hermano y tráiganme la cabeza de Florence y sus guerreros, nadie se burla de Roma.

Un gran ejército sale en busca de Florence, más o menos unos dos mil soldados van a buscar a la guerrera y su gente. Antonius quien tiene un infiltrado en Roma le informa lo que ordenó el emperador, al saber eso él se lo informa a Florence quien reagrupa a sus guerreros y refuerza a dichos con más armas y armaduras sin embrago, aun son menores en número y esta vez, el emperador mando a sus mejores hombres así que tiene una mayor ventaja en ganar pero, Florence a demostrado que ella y sus guerreros son muy buenos en las batallas y ya derrotaron una gran cantidad del ejército romano no serán fáciles de vencer y teniendo en cuenta que el objetivo de Florence es rescatar a Flavio y matar al emperador se pueden encontrar en medio de la ciudad. Uno de los soldados cree que pelear en la ciudad ocasionaría que mueran civiles piensa que es mejor una batalla a campo abierto, pero otro soldado le recuerda que si van a campo abierto Florence y sus guerreros tendrían la ventaja.

Atlanta se adelante con unos guerreros, entre ellos romanos que desertaron y algunos gladiadores y unos griegos amigos de Atlanta se cruzan en la mitad del camino con parte del ejército romano, llevando así a una mortal batalla en donde el casi 90% de los guerreros de Florence son derrotados.

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **LA IRA DEL EMPERADOR**

Luego de que el ejército de Florence fue vencido por los romanos, ella decidió salir de roma para reclutar más guerreros, encuentra etruscos, britanos, y algunos griegos desertores, romanos desertores. Regresa a Roma con todos esos guerreros y le pide a Atlanta que fabrique más armas y armaduras esta vez van con todo contra los romanos.

Antonius quien tiene aprisionado al capitán le dice que el emperador se ha olvidado de él, pero el capitán es fiel al emperador diciéndole que ellos serán derrotados por Roma y Florence será el trofeo de Roma como señal de su triunfo, Antonius furioso golpea al capitán y le dice:

-Roma será derrotada y tu emperador humillado, la vida en Roma cambiará, Flavio será el nuevo emperador y traerá un cambio en Roma.

El capitán Concordio se le ríe con la seguridad que Roma ganará. Florence llega con todos sus nuevos guerreros dispuesta a enfrentar a Roma, Atlanta ya tiene listas las armas y las armaduras además, en algunas batallas también tomaron armas romanas como escudos, lanzas, arcos, espadas y algunas armaduras que podrían hacer pasar uno de los guerreros de Florence como un soldado romano, eso le da una idea a Florence y envía a varios guerreros disfrazados de soldados romanos, llegan al senado matando una gran cantidad de senadores y enviándoselos al emperador como advertencia de que no se meta con Florence, eso hace que el emperador enfurezca y el mismo vaya a la batalla, en estos momentos tiene la sangre caliente y no razona nada empieza a matar civiles romanos por donde pasa sin embrago, no logra encontrar a Florence, todas las carrozas romanas se escuchan por la ciudad buscando a los guerreros que desafiaron al emperador sin éxito alguno. Atlanta ve pasar la carroza del emperador y corre a avisarle a Florence, le dice que el mismísimo emperador la está buscando y también lleva a Flavio tiene señales de tortura y atado de las muñecas, tienen dos cosas que hacer una rescatar a Flavio y dos terminar de una vez por todas con el emperador, la guerra más grande está por comenzar donde los cimientos de Roma se estremecerán.

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **EL PUEBLO DE ROMA CONTRA EL EMPERADOR**

Todo el pueblo de Roma se impone contra el emperador, uniéndose a Florence aumentando su ejército en donde muchos quieren la cabeza del emperador, Atlanta orgullosa entrena a muchos comerciantes, agricultores, trae romanos de Egipto, Britania, ahora los guerreros de Florence aumentan dándoles armas, armaduras, caballos y ahora si pueden enfrentar de tu a tu a Roma, el emperador se queda solo con su ejército ya nadie cree en él.

Antonius va con una gran parte de los guerreros y con el capitán Concordio, se encuentra cara a cara con el emperador en donde el emperador le dice:

-De verdad creen que van a vencer a Roma, no me importa Concordio mátenlo, pero no te daré a mi hermano.

-Ya estás solo emperador el pueblo de Roma se ha rebelado contra ti, a mi punto de vista ya estas vencido, pronto tendremos tu cabeza y la pasaremos por toda la ciudad.

El emperador, mata a Concordio y ordena atacar a Antonius y éste muere en una brutal batalla, también dejando mal herido al emperador, dándole el triunfo al emperador sin embargo, la mayoría de guerreros huyen y uno de los guerrero le dice a Florence que el emperador mató a Antonius eso, hace enfurecer a la guerrera ella va en busca del emperador aprovechando que está mal herido y no ha llegado lejos, el emperador logra llegar a su casa de campo donde es curado y protegido por la gran parte de su ejército, lo que el emperador no se dio cuenta es que durante esa batalla Flavio escapó y es encontrado por Florence. Flavio le pide a Florence que le permita pelear con ella a lo que la guerrera se niega porque será el futuro emperador y tienen ya una gran cantidad de guerreros para enfrentarse a Roma y derrotar definitivamente al emperador. El emperador, ordena seguir a Florence y que la desaparecieran pero, Florence está protegida por una gran cantidad de guerreros, también fabrican catapultas, carrozas y hasta armaduras como las de los soldados romanos. Los soldados fracasan al no encontrar a Florence, entonces vuelven a donde el emperador quien está oculto en una casa de campo, y le dicen:

-Mi emperador, no pudimos encontrar a la guerrera de Galia, pareciera que hubiese abandonado la ciudad.

-Tontos, se que ella está en la ciudad solo que se sabe ocultar muy bien, necesitamos buscar casa por casa, así tengan que matar a los habitantes de estas casas.

-Pero mi emperador, a este paso Roma se quedara sin habitantes y a quien gobernará.

-Estas desobedeciendo mi orden, yo soy un dios igual que Júpiter, así que no me desobedezcas porque los mataré a todos.

Todos los soldados salen en busca de la guerrera de Galia, hacen lo que el emperador les ordenó van de casa en casa interrogando a cada habitante, el que no sepa lo matan y así fue, mataban uno a uno de los habitantes de cada casa hasta que encuentren a Florence sin embargo, no la encuentran y ellos siguen pensando que ella abandonó la ciudad pero, deben cumplir la orden del emperador. Un traidor de Florence va a preguntar por el emperador y le dice donde se encuentra Florence, llevan a los soldados romanos al escondite de Florence sin embargo, no la encuentran porque la guerrera sabía que la iban a traicionar así que se adelantó a ellos. Atlanta toma a los soldados y les dice que en donde está el emperador porque va a pagar por la muerte de Antonius, traerán su cabeza y llevaran a Flavio al trono de Roma, finalmente terminaran con su tiranía, la sonrisa de Florence es muy grande porque ya sabe el punto débil del emperador que es su hija y obligado por ella un soldado toma de rehén a la hija del emperador y lo atraerán hacia Florence y poderlo matar delante de la hija. Atlanta le parece que eso sería una crueldad pero Florence le protesta con la tiranía del emperador.

Los soldados toman de rehén a Octavia la hija del emperador, ella le envía una carta diciéndole lo de su hija y que si en 2 días no se aparece ella morirá.

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **LA BATALLA FINAL LA DERROTA DEL EMPERADOR**

Todo está listo para la batalla final, tanto Florence y sus guerreros como el emperador y sus soldados, en esta ocasión el emperador va a pelear sin que nada ni nadie lo detenga. Florence sabe que el orgullo del emperador no lo haría estar ausente en esta batalla, Atlanta quien va con la caballería se adelanta, un guerrero va con la infantería y los arqueros, mientras Florence va con el resto se encuentran en la plaza central de la ciudad eso está lleno de soldados y guerreros, mientras tanto lo que queda del pueblo de roma se esconde sin saber si sobrevivan a esta batalla, en una carroza robada a los romanos Florence lleva a la hija del emperador la tiene atada y amordazada y le dice:

-Me imagino que ni siquiera tu hija te importa, eres un tirano a ti solo te importa tu mismo.

-Te equivocas mi hija si me importa, por eso estoy aquí para rescatarle y matarte a ti guerrera de Galia.

-Hagamos el cambio, tu hija por Flavio, y nos evitamos todo esto.

-Tú iniciaste esto guerrera, ahora pagarás por haberse metido con Roma.

Después de cruzarse algunas palabras, la batalla comienza es muy brutal como un par de bandos de barbaros y no un ejército del imperio más poderoso del mundo, contra un puñado de guerreros bien entrenados y con organización en las batallas pero parece una batalla de barbaros, sin organización todos a la loca peleando, Florence se preocupa únicamente del emperador y éste hace lo mismo. Atlanta logra llegar a Flavio y lo rescata, luego lo esconde junto con la hija del emperador sin embargo, Atlanta está mal herida la batalla es brutal, la ciudad está hecha un caos casi destruida, las catapultas son lanzadas dejando todos los palacios romanos en llamas, destruidos están acabando con todo el orgullo de Roma el emperador y Florence tienen una batalla brutal pero, Roma está perdiendo por primera vez, el emperador humillado, los soldados muertos en su mayoría, el ejército romano está diezmado. Finalmente Florence y sus guerreros vencen al emperador, dejándolo vivo para que sufra la derrota sin embargo, él se suicida dejando así el trono de Roma libre para su hermano.

Meses después, Flavio es nombrado emperador dirigiéndose al pueblo de Roma:

-Pueblo de Roma, yo soy su nuevo emperador, prometo que las cosas serán diferentes, les traeré prosperidad y no habrán guerras, también he decidido que la Galia sea una nación independiente donde su nueva reina Florence, tendrá relaciones pacificas con Roma, sin guerras, sin rencores, a partir de este momento les presento a la reina de la Galia.

El presenta a Florence como la nueva reina, teniendo una gran relación por años. Flavio será conocido como el mejor emperador de la historia, trayendo a su pueblo paz y prosperidad.

JUAN CARLOS VASQUEZ VALLEJO

ABRIL 5 DEL 2016


End file.
